


[HP][DW] Johann's Bizarre Adventure 生来逗比

by immerLiv



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, LuftwaffeBoys, WW2, 群魔乱舞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immerLiv/pseuds/immerLiv
Summary: 七十岁的Johann Meyer穿越到魔法世界做十一岁的自己，顺便拯救亲爹的故事。塔迪斯随便用，霍格沃茨随便逃，炸鸡随便吃自爽文，综三毛钱春天综英美剧综历史





	1. 约翰的自白

基友遍天下，肥皂多不怕！  
  
这句话是我妈给我留下的金玉良言之一。她去世前几个月老对我这么说，用英语。那时我的英语远不如现在灵光，撑死雅思5.5的水平，因此对它的精髓之领悟来得有些迟缓，一缓就缓到现在，2012年的11月7号。  
  
今天一大早我在英语维基百科上看到：我98岁的Papi在昨夜去世了。  
  
美国和德国有时差，因此我想了很久究竟是什么时候发生的事，然后——哎，无数封慰问邮件就开始轰炸我在科隆大学的办公室了。现在想来，假如“基友”真是我妈解释的那个意思“basic friend”，那我不得不沉痛宣布：随着老爷子的离去，我最后一个基友从地球上消失了。  
  
我的上一个基友也曾是我亲爹的基友。一个虔诚的胡根诺教徒+话痨+烟鬼+好人+毛衣=京特·鲁贝尔博士。从我妈口里我总以为他是个莱茵假酒贩子，直到亲自一见才发现人家是个经济学家，和我一样的，高级知识分子。我对毛衣不同寻常的癖好就是从他那继承发扬的，三十年前他的葬礼恰好在11月，和眼前差不多的天气。我学着他最喜欢的模样把毛衣当围巾裹在身上，赢得一片感动，连我自己都忍不住流下了眼泪。  
  
对了，之所以说亲爹是因为刚才去世的Hubert并不是我生父，这事是京特告诉我的。我生父七十年前战死在苏联（也可以说是作死）。后来希特勒搞得柏林人没饭吃，她只好改嫁给迈尔中校先生——就是我爸了。据说我爸为了娶我妈不惜甩了结发老婆，也不知是京特编派的还是真事，不过这不重要。重要的是，假如我亲爹没死，我就不用姓迈尔，而是施特雷洛；假如我亲爹没死，我就不用叫“Johannes”这个烦人的名字来纪念他，我可以叫Andreas、Christoff之类时髦酷炫的英语名字；最最重要的是，京特和大半个战斗机飞行员老兵团体的公敌就叫Johannes Steinhoff，顶着相同的名字，很容易躺枪的好吗。  
因此，在婚礼葬礼之外任何场合，请叫我约翰。  
  
“你在我们心中得到永生：英格博格与约翰内斯·迈尔，携赫伯特与米娅·普施曼（本姓迈尔）；帕特里克与艾比盖尔·辛契（本姓迈尔），携安娜莉泽与爱丽丝；以及其余亲属。”我妹妹艾比低声读出她拟的讣告。当英国人老婆太久，她的德语有点磕巴。  
  
我瞥见我从美国回来的教子理夏德在擦眼眶，他妈，我的前学生夏洛特在发呆，丧服衬得她哥特气质越发浓厚。虽说她二十来岁时候这样打扮还很酷，现在她都五十岁了，有些不合适了。（她也觉得我不该把毛衣搭肩上当围巾——我才七十，风华正茂！）从京特去世开始，我老是碰巧在葬礼上同她交流感情。但我觉得她只能算我妈的基友，不是我的。

  
以上是我对“基友遍天下”的理解，接下来该谈谈“肥皂多不怕”的沉痛教训了。  
  
追思会结束后，姓迈尔的和不姓迈尔的亲戚们都前往我家落脚。我一如既往的无视帕特里克与赫伯特（不知为何，妹夫和女婿是我的天敌），只打量我的两个外甥女安娜莉泽和爱丽丝。自从这俩人小学毕业，我还是头一次见到她们。  
据说她们中学上的是私立学校，难怪三十好几还嫁不出去。  
“你在说我吗约翰舅舅？”  
夜风好大我听不见……  
莉泽有个德国名字和英国相貌；爱丽丝恰巧相反，长得还挺像我妈妈，金黄色的脑袋，圆圆的棕眼睛。  
“啊哈，亲爱的爱丽丝,这么晚了还不睡觉？”  
“九点半。”  
“……”  
“我们在帮英格洗她最好的德文郡绣花餐巾。”我女儿米娅说。  
我家最好的餐桌用品竟然是英国货？！我面目狰狞了一下。  
米娅的脸也拧了一下。  
满脸褶子，和我亲爹似的。  
“我只是想问家里究竟有肥皂没有？有些污渍没法用洗洁精洗掉。”  
胡说八道！作为一名资深应用化学专家，我们家的清洁剂配方就是我调的，驰名德国，远销海外，英国人真是一点也不懂行。我怜悯不屑的白她们一眼，踱步走了。  
  
我的严重错误就是这个。五分钟过去，我忽然想起我外甥女们的爱尔兰血统来，好怕她们会为找肥皂拆了我的房子。我赶忙黑灯瞎火摸下楼，去地下室拿块肥皂。然后你们猜发生了什么，理夏德和莉泽在鬼混吗？  
不，太年轻太天真！  
地下室一个人也没有。  
但肥皂在飞翔。  
不是一块，是整整一盒。它们自己挣脱包装，呈密集编队向地下室出口飞来，其中一块还在我脑门上耽搁了片刻，撞得可疼了。  
我基友少，你可别拿肥皂吓我。  
  
我是个有心脏病的七十岁男人啊！！！！！！！！  
我的2012就这么终结了。


	2. 约翰的梦想

苏格拉底说过，当然是用希腊文，“死亡不过是又一个夜晚。”  
  
能告诉你们这话的我当然是没死的，好吧，我的确以某种超越科学的方式成功克服心脏病突发又活过来了。别问我为什么，我是学化学的，不是物理。  
  
在继续讲述我的重生故事之前，我想谈谈我在死亡黑夜里的经历，你们也可以理解成梦境，痴人说梦。  
  
我倒在地下室门口时，脑海里出现了我亲爸和我妈的影子。他们围在摇篮边，带着惊叹和好奇打量那个伸拳伸腿的没牙小婴儿。  
那是我，本该叫安德里亚斯的约翰。  
  
肯定是幻觉。就我所知，汉斯从来没机会见到我出生。  
  
然后我看到小婴儿长大了。他有一个溺爱孩子的父亲，一个没有片刻正经的母亲。他像任何一个在冷战年代度过青春期的人那样混账过，热血过，最后终于循规蹈矩的成家立业，继承祖父衣钵成了一个……小学老师。  


我的眼泪刷刷落下。小学老师，这就是我至死不渝的毕生梦想！  
  
我当过滑翔机教练，给老丈人打过工，最后到中学教起了化学。到我四十来岁的时候，我的好基友京特·鲁贝尔博士去世了。在他的葬礼上，我忽然意识到“博士先生”这个词听起来多么风光，于是就辞职回大学读了个博士，留校继续教学生。虽然教师这一职业占据了我大部分人生，我就是没有享受过到小学教孩子的乐趣。  
  
难道你们就没幻想过这个职业的种种好处？  
  
假如我是个小学老师，就可以在期末评语册上尽情发挥创作才能了。  
  
比方说吧，给一个有着自命不凡家长的小男孩写评语时，我可以说：“我不得不遗憾的告知您，你们家的马克斯就是个废物。您最好赶快去经营家族生意，不然未来恐怕马克斯在地球上都找不到一个职位。”  
  
马克斯是我岳父的名字……举例不当。  
  
再比方说，要是我忽然充满文学灵感，我可以写：“令媛海莲娜拥有冰山般的冷艳美貌；但不像冰山，她表面下什么也没有。”  
  
要是我实在被什么讨人嫌的小女孩逼急了，就大笔一挥：“关于您女儿艾莉泽的表现，我想马塞尔·普鲁斯特已经在他的大作《追忆似水年华》之第三部《盖尔芒特家那边》第一卷第40页第59行准确描述了。”  
那倒霉家长要真去查的话，就会看到这样一句：“我承认她不像一头母牛，因为她像一群母牛。”  
  
到这里，你们大概觉得我是个世界级的变态吧。  
  
说这话的人，假如你们来自当年的同盟国，请记住就是你们的暴力害我成了个遗腹子，遗腹子！对一个没有爹的孤儿，你们还想指望怎么样！  
  
假如你们来自当年的轴心国，请转身面壁。  
  
假如是中立国……日内瓦公约就是个P！  
  
其实我的每一届学生都问过：“迈尔老师，你就不能正经一次吗？”  
回答是：“不能。”  


扯远了。言归正传。  
  
我还沉醉在美好的死后幻梦时，一个长着马脸的风衣男人忽然把我拉了起来。我的脚再次踏足坚实的人间土地上。  
  
“你好？你在这里干什么？”  
  
“这是我家。你是谁？你在这里干什么？”  
  
“我是博士。”  
  
“我也是博士。”  
  
“不，我是博士。”  
  
“我也是个博士！”  
  
我们虎视眈眈了对方半晌，忽然异口同声叫道：“靠，你是神秘博士！”“靠，你又是我的第几世？！”


	3. 约翰的复活

不要问我为什么看过BBC这档子儿童电视剧，反正就是看了……所以一眼认出这个马脸是大卫·田纳特，不对，就是博士本人。  
  
“我是博士，但我不是博士。这么说明白吗？我是约翰内斯·迈尔博士。”  
  
马脸挑起一边眉毛，表情扭曲，大概在从什么变态的记忆库里搜索我的名字。最后他清清嗓子，背书般念道：“盘点Johannes Gemain Meyer（1943——）人生中的正经时刻：a.出生 b.认亲爹 c.毛衣大神的葬礼 d.父母的葬礼 e.以上都是幻觉。”  
  
我靠！  
  
“我听见一个人用这个名字叫你。这个是你吧？”  
  
这个王八蛋英国牛真的知道gemain是啥意思吗！  
  
“不好意思，到底是什么意思啊？”马脸听得见我的心声，彬彬有礼的问。  
  
……是缺德的意思啊！！！  
  
———————————————缺德约翰的分割线—————————————————  
  
虽然我碰巧看过五季Doctor Who（以及那个纯粹坑钱的黑发眼镜仔与小伙伴拯救世界的故事），并不代表我相信这些东西真实存在。所以当马脸博士告诉我，地球上当真有个魔法异次元世界、苏格兰当真有个霍格沃茨、我的两个外甥女碰巧是霍格沃茨毕业生、爱丽丝的一句咒语“肥皂飞来”导致我吓die之后，我的反应就是把他轰出去。  
  
开什么国际玩笑，这些都是英国佬编造的东西。世界上还有比英国佬更不靠谱的生物吗？  
  
有，意大利人。  
  
我的好基友京特说，当年他们在西西里的机场被盟军轰炸时，德国人忙着奔向高炮，意大利人忙着抢救沙丁鱼罐头。  
  
但世界第二不靠谱还是不靠谱！

  
“这些都是真的，迈尔博士。安娜丽泽和爱丽丝小姐都是我助手格洛里的好朋友，为了弥补这个不幸的过失,我是来带你复活的。”  
  
“那我现在是什么，鬼吗？揍你噢！”  
  
博士退后一步，举起左手。“形象点的说法是你卡在生死之间，抽象点就要涉及时间空间平行世界宇宙大爆炸……跳过，拜托了。复活，技术层面上其实是带你回到过去。”  
  
“通过塔迪斯？”  
  
“通过塔迪斯。”  
  
“我要回1988，药厂大胜，bravo！！！——”  
  



	4. 约翰的对角巷

“拿魔杖敲这块砖头，对角巷的门就敞开了……对了反正你也没魔杖。”格洛里·克劳奇这个德国苏格兰混血小妞说道，自己拔出魔杖一点，哈利波特电影里的场景再现了。  
我两步跳到脏乱差的对角巷马路上。现在，经过神秘博士神秘的时空错乱洗礼，我，约翰内斯·威廉·迈尔回到1996年，变成了十一岁的约翰·迈尔，被塞给博士的助手格洛里亚娜·克劳奇，对外宣称是她家的德国表亲，不仅拥有了魔力，还拿到了一张霍格沃茨的通知书。这他妈的太癫狂了，但据神秘博士暗示，我还能与我的外甥女们同学。老实说我太想见到她们在青春期的傻样了，所以对这个安排还能接受。  
更何况……1996年，黑魔头还活着耶。  
  
“你我先去古灵阁取钱——”  
“我没钱……”  
“取我的钱！！！”格洛里狠狠瞪我一眼，悲痛的继续：“然后带你买东西。其实你只需要魔杖就够了，按《你所不知道的变形术》的理论，其他的衣服扫帚什么都可以变出来……哈罗莉泽！爱丽丝！帕特里克！”  
莉泽？爱丽丝？帕特里克？？？  
你妹。  
你妹！  
你妹夫啊！！！  
  
我眼睁睁看见我妹夫领着两个小姑娘向这边走来。帕特里克这时候还没秃，穿着一身极富范思哲基佬风格的花俏长袍，口袋里插着魔杖。  
我妹妹居然和一家子巫师生活了十五年，还将继续生活二十年。  
假如你们不知道帕特里克是个什么样的人，看看我的老朋友京特就明白了。注意不是京特本人，而是他在文学作品中的形象（我始终怀疑京特在作战闲暇为他的部队JG51开办了扫盲班，或者小说家速成班，因为战后这个联队出了好几个高产作家，迎合广大百姓口味的通俗飞行员小说一本接一本。什么《最后一炮》啦，《和莫尔德斯飞翔》啦，《有本事来抓我》啦诸如此类）。在《猎人与猎物》里，京特的僚机S先生把京特作为男主角，活脱脱写成一个话痨的高智商精神病。还很自恋。  
帕特里克就这个样。  
  
这可是实实在在的一见钟情。  
头一次见面，帕特里克就迷恋上了我妹的父亲。也就是我爸。  
当时他自称刚从剑桥还是牛津大学毕业，从事出版工作，对德国的SS历史满怀非正常的兴趣，死乞白赖要帮我爸翻译他压根没写的回忆录，一赖就是十几年。等我妈和我终于无法忍受的时候，他又干了一件事。  
帕特里克向我大学刚毕业的妹妹求婚了。  
死心塌地上迈尔家的户口本。  
  
神经病。  
  
神经病的闺女们忙着和格洛里咋咋呼呼，神经病友好的摸摸我脑袋。“你叫什么名字，小男子汉？”  
我仰起头（真惭愧），恶意的回答：“我叫阿道夫赫尔曼海因里希迈尔。”  
帕特里克脸都绿了，我很满意。


	5. 约翰的魔法世界

胡桃木、龙的神经、十二又三分之一英寸。  
  
奥利凡德老头推着眼镜，报出选中我那根魔杖的具体参数。“这条龙的剩余神经做成了另一根魔杖，在二十年前被买走了。是个女巫。”  
  
“是美女吗。”我热切的问。  
  
“她的名字是贝拉特里克斯·布莱克。”  
  
“我艹。”我冷静的用德语回答。安娜丽泽责备的怒视我，而帕特里克和格洛里的目光则变得神秘莫测。  
  
我妹夫给我们血拼归来的四个孩子（……）买了高耸入云的的覆盆子加碎果仁冰淇淋，直到走出对角巷，这玩意还处在阻挡视线的状态。我舔得分外虔诚，小心翼翼，每个战争年代出生的德国孩子都有这后遗症。尤其是我。我头一次吃上冰淇淋都11岁了，那还是1954年。我妈带我从勒沃库森跑去科隆，参加京特的博士毕业典礼。兴高采烈的京特不顾抗议给我买了一个巧克力甜筒。我非常有教养的咬了几小口，然后问我妈能不能嫁给他，这样我就天天有冰淇淋吃了。两个大人都很不爽。不爽的后果是他们拔腿就走，把我落在后边。为了追赶我摔了一跤，还剩余四分之三的巧克力冰淇淋与棕色大地融为一体。  
  
事后妈妈说我哭得心都碎了。她也心都碎了，京特也心都碎了。集体心碎的结果是我直到婚礼都不想再见到冰淇淋……

  
现在是1997？京特已经去世十二年了。  
  
“约翰哭了。”爱丽丝天真的告诉她爸爸。  
  
“我也要哭了。”帕特里克忽然像只被掐脖子的公鸭。马路对面，一个导游和一群老头老太太正要过红绿灯。安娜莉泽大声冲他们喊道：“妈咪！”  
  
是的，那个导游就是我不务正业的妹妹艾比。她也兴奋的冲这边挥手，领着她的客户朝我们走来。假如我是游客就投诉她。  
  
“那么这些都是你的孩子咯？”一个瘦骨嶙峋、披散长发的老太太用略带口音的英语问她。好时髦哦，不会也是个女巫吧。  
  
从反应来看不是。挽着她胳膊的大爷摇摇头，用德语说：“男孩那么雅利安！”  
  
？？？  
  
我妹妹有点不安，她是被洗脑的一代人，听不得富有法西斯气息的词。“这是我丈夫，金发姑娘们是我女儿，红头发的是格洛里亚娜，这个小男孩是……”  
  
“我是艾丽卡·伯克，”老太太主动和我握手，“墨镜够酷的。你叫什么？”（格洛里：“我的墨镜呢？！”）  
  
“我……我叫约翰。”  
  
“米哈伊尔，艾莉泽，她挽着的是我老公奥利弗，这个戴棒球帽的是——”  
  
“霍斯特……”我情不自禁。  
  
气氛一下子诡异了。  
  
至此不得不宣告一个悲剧性的发现：这堆人里我真的认出了两个——坐在轮椅上的老头是阿尔封斯，戴着棒球帽的是霍斯特叔叔……都是京特他们大队的飞行员，战后一直有来往。剩下的人不出所料也是一路了，莫非这是德国老兵组团英国游？  
  
“哟嚯，我名声好大啊!上回见到伦敦还是在战斗机上呢，哈哈哈哈……”  
  
快住口啊，霍斯特叔叔！  
  



	6. 约翰的平行世界

这不可能。  
  
这不可能不可能。  
  
“鲁贝尔太太更想去萨维尔街，”我妹妹艾比敬业的不断插嘴。难得帕特里克主动请客，五个德国人（六个，算上我）和五个英国人正老朋友般坐在街头咖啡馆歇脚。老头老太太们品味太好，轻而易举就往账单上加了三位数。我怀疑结局就是以混淆咒告终，管他呢。  
  
“谁是鲁贝尔太太？”我警醒地问。  
  
“我呀。虽然我更喜欢出嫁前的姓氏。叫我莉斯·舍恩，我不会生气的。”坐在霍斯特叔叔旁边的银发奶奶艾莉泽笑眯眯回答。和其余几个老年嬉皮士相比，她更像从年代剧走错了片场。白手套，印花小丝巾，珍珠项链，浅色针织衫。等等。  
  
“你可能不知道，莉斯，萨维尔街只做贵得荒唐可笑的男装。”帕特里克插嘴，生怕自己又得付账。  
  
“我知道。我只想看看我父亲和叔叔那么迷恋的地方。”  
  
“是我叔叔，不是她叔叔。”嬉皮士中的嬉皮士，艾丽卡·伯克用自以为是耳语的声音公之于众。“英国人的反纳粹课本有没有把水晶之夜塞进你们脑瓜？那个稀里糊涂被刺杀的外交官就是我叔叔恩斯特。他和舍恩老爹肯定有一腿。莉斯这傻妞还对他求过婚来着。”  
  
“艾丽卡也对我爸爸求过婚来着。”莉斯翻白眼。  
  
“所以您的丈夫是京特·鲁贝尔咯。”我试着总结道。  
  
轮椅上的阿尔封斯鼓励的冲我竖起大拇指：“我的老飞行队长。”  
  
我傻眼了。  
  
这不可能。  
  
假设我的老朋友，五十年如一日的老单身汉，畅销书作家G·鲁贝尔博士突然有了妻子——  
  
其实我才走错了片场吧？！

  
“你他妈狗日的撒旦养的杂种！”半夜三更，我把头伸进塔迪斯，对博士尽情咆哮。  
  
“这当然不是你的世界了。”博士天真无邪的回答，我从未见过如此厚颜无耻的人。“一个已死之人回到十年前，时间岂不是要乱套了么。”  
  
还不是你们害的！！！  
  
“平行世界，ok？”  
  
“我妈妈呢？”我突然镇定回来。至少艾比、帕特里克和我的两个外甥女都在，也不比原来更恶心嘛。  
  
“让我看看——Hannelore Charlotte Ulrich生于1922年柏林，1945年嫁给Emil Meyer，1949年Abbi Meyer出生……”  
  
“没有我？”  
  
“没有你。”  
  
我坐在地上，伸手捂住眼睛。格洛里走过来拍我背，手劲奇大无比。“我们回去。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“带你回去。”  
  
博士比我明白得还快。“你不能——”他护崽似的抱住离合器。  
  
“昏昏倒地！”  
  
格洛里把魔杖插回耳后。“这就是小孩子为什么不能在假期用魔法。”  
  
就这样，我们奋力向前，逆水行舟，回到了过去。  
  
1939。  



	7. 约翰的爹，没有妈

1939年，那是一个秋天，战争开始了。  
  
再次强调，是1939，不是1938——以免你们被哪本流行小说误导。  
  
“还好现在是4月。阿门，波兰人民。”爬出塔迪斯之后，格洛里雀跃地告诉我。你问她怎么知道？菩提树下大道在搞个人崇拜呢。四面八方的条幅只有一个中心词：元首的五十岁生日。这个白羊座。  
  
我要找我的爸爸。  
  
莱辛中学，Wedding区。这是我仅有的认知。今年他17岁，肯定还在上学。格洛里的德语和意大利人一样好，我对柏林方言不感冒，这导致我们在地铁里无头苍蝇般乱撞了两个小时，用了无数个混淆咒，足够她进阿兹卡班——  
  
格洛里突然一拍脑瓜，铁钳般抓紧我的手。我还来不及挣脱，就被幻影移形咒吸进了漩涡。  
  
你知道一个二年级的女巫用幻影移形有何后果吗？  
  
没人缺胳膊掉腿。我们直接落进中学的院子里，只不过天色突然黑得像伏地魔的脚爪，最好还是别深究发生了什么。  
  
我们依靠指示一路走向秘书处，我差点晕过去。无所事事打毛衣的女秘书，她身上的衬衫，我发誓，我小时候穿过一模一样的去上学！当年我就怀疑它是女式的，我妈坚决否认。我受不了了，我要吐了，该死的幻影移形。  
  
“干什么？”女秘书不耐烦的问。  
  
“我们——我们想找一个汉斯·施特雷洛。”  
  
吐出这个词，我古怪的如释重负。  
  
“你们是谁？”  
  
“她叫格洛里亚……冯·斯莱特林。我是约翰·迈尔。”  
  
女秘书突然眼前一亮。“你是迈尔先生的孩子？！”  
  
“我爸叫汉斯。”  
  
“当然，当然啦。你们在家管他叫汉斯。约翰内斯……汉斯……汉斯比约翰叫起来可爱多了。我想你妈妈不在附近吧？”她脖子都红了，好像下一秒就要从包里摸出安全套似的。  
  
“小姐，他们在我三岁那年就分开了。您知道，因为我爸爸得了直肠淋病。”我天真无害的垂下眼帘。天底下姓迈尔的千千万万，像我这么帅的只此一家。不管被误认作我父亲的约翰内斯·迈尔是哪号人物，我讨厌他。  
  
秘书小姐和格洛里的表情很复杂。

  
我爸爸和他的小同学在迈尔老师带领下去剧院参加戏剧比赛了。  
  
幕布落下又再度升起。来自青年团的主持人捏起嗓子报幕：“诸位，接下来是莱辛文理中学的《特，特，特兰西瓦尼亚的阴谋与爱情》。表演者：伯恩哈特、温克勒、施特雷洛等。”  
  
随着我老子姓氏的圆润尾音消失，一个身披睡袍、极其俊美的少年出现在舞台上。格洛里拿胳膊肘捅捅我。  
  
我沉醉的盯着那人侧脸。“当然不是，我爸没那么帅。”  
  
前排传来一个欢快的大嗓门：“啊哈，您看不出那是个女孩扮的吗？我是他们的指导老师，不客气。约翰·迈尔为您效劳。”  
  
我们齐齐望去，看到了我自己。


	8. 约翰的低年级生涯

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
  
凭借理科生的头脑，我原本以为，当两个平行世界的自己不期而遇，至少也得发生时空坍塌之类的惨剧。然而只有格洛里的狂笑。  
  
直到我们面对面为老蝙蝠的论文绞尽脑汁，她还在取笑我——1939年的化学老师版本我。  
  
“你，穿，条纹套装，的，你。”格洛里又开始了。  
  
“你，休想，抄，我的，论文，了。”  
  
毕竟我是一个化学博士。魔药学和化学的相通之处比我预料还多，应付一年级作业绰绰有余。然而老——斯内普校长并没打算给我加分。  
  
“话说回来，我还以为你会进斯莱特林。”  
  
“我也以为你和安娜莉泽和爱丽丝会在格兰芬多。”  
  
“然而大家相聚在拉文克劳。”  
  
“那顶帽子不行。”  
  
平斯夫人开始瞪我们。我把羊皮纸卷起来扔给格洛里，晃向看起来最麻瓜的一排书架。过了一分钟，我惊呼：“我靠。”  
  
一个灰头发女生一挥魔杖，正要冲过来的图书管理员忽然表情茫然，往反方向走去。我认出救星：同年级的维吉尼亚·温切斯特，也是麻瓜出身。  
  
“这是德语。”她试图拼读我手中的书，立刻放弃了。  
  
《德国空军的骑士十字勋章得主》。“Merde。”我扶着额头，气得说法语。  
  
且不论这种书为什么出现在霍格沃茨，它为什么需要英德对照，而且一翻开就是我老朋友京特的脸？“……在JG51第五中队历经突尼斯、西西里巴尔干、意大利战场……作为JG104第二大队的指挥官直到战争结束。1954年获得博士学位。1985年11月在加拿大逝世。”一切都没有改变。我犹豫要不要往后翻。Ｒ，S，St……  
  
Strelow。  
  
“那个，明天的考试，你复习了哪些章节？”温切斯特低语。我啪地合上书，只来得及看见出生年份1922。或许这样就够了，我不想再知道更多。  
  
“Merde!我是个白痴！”我突然大惊失色。  
  
“说得对。”温切斯特眼疾手快，平斯夫人又一次茫然转身离开。我顾不上考虑11岁小女生为何这么熟练的问题，“温切斯特，要阻止一个人自杀，巫师会怎么做？”  
  
“夺魂咒？”她耸耸肩。  
  
“你不能再篡改历史了！”格洛里闻声而来。  
  
我声情并茂：“格洛里，难道伟大的爱情只能在坟墓里存在？何况汉斯连个坟都没有，大家一辈子都不知道去哪里怀念他。你想一想，如果你和所爱突然永别，你的余生都失去了色彩，很可怕很可怕的事情将会发生，你会——”  
  
格洛里不为所动。我猛然把《德国空军的骑士十字勋章得主》的扉页伸到她面前，放出杀手锏：“你会给世界各地的图书馆捐一大堆麻瓜空军书籍，让霍格沃茨沦陷在纳粹主义的海洋。”  
  
格洛里嘴唇翕动，也许在默读那行字：E·舍恩捐赠，纪念H·S。恐惧神色终于爬上她的脸。“不许用夺魂咒。”她最后抗争。  
  
“Excuse me, 你们究竟在说什么？”温切斯特礼貌地举起手。  
  
“秘密行动。”格洛里警惕。  
  
“代号：拯救大兵汉斯，不许用夺魂咒。”我补充。  
  
书有英文对照，我不用多费口舌。那两个姑娘看完了，温切斯特又举起手（她到底是不是格兰杰附体？）：“所以一切只因为他的散热器中弹。”  
  
总结完全正确，只要那粒来自苏联机枪手的小子弹远离汉斯的飞机散热器。又或者9公里，只要他的飞机再坚持滑翔9公里，他就能够活下去。而我们的人生常常被最微小的意外摧毁。  
  
“一个铁甲咒就能解决。不过你们要怎么到1942年？”  
  
“憋说了，教我。”


	9. 约翰的历史性失败

三个月后，霍格沃茨大战的前夜，我神功练成——练成一手像样的“盔甲护身”，和格洛里故伎重演，用偷来的塔迪斯跑回了1942年五月。  
  
我知道塔迪斯对我大爷有意见，这回它把我们扔在当时还叫苏联的俄罗斯天都不清楚经纬度的茫茫树丛里。“真是地球的x眼啊。”我直抒胸臆。  
  
这时狗和我们相遇了。我喜悦地叫了一声，因为这狗看起来像个巨大的蓝黑色拖把。只有脑子有问题的资产阶级才会养这种狗，所以我们走对了地方。  
  
“嘿，你叫什么名字？”我问它。“弗里德里希？鲁迪？汤姆？”狗不感兴趣，收起前腿，懒洋洋趴在我们面前。“斯内普？邓布利多？格洛里？”  
  
格洛里和狗同时发出威吓的怒吼。  
  
“口令？”两个哨兵从天而降。带枪的。  
  
“Kamerad！”我立刻高举双手。

  
虽说我是个德国人，要是和格洛里被铐在一棵树上等候发落，你也会真诚希望德国战败，现在，立刻，马上。拖把狗又出现了，我的视线落到它身后的军靴上，然后是裤衩，然后是外套，一堆勋章，最后是京特二十一岁的脸。  
  
他清了清嗓。“我是大队副官。报上身份。”  
  
我说我们都姓施特雷洛，来找汉斯的。京特露出一种电影反派计谋得逞的微笑。“汉斯，有人说他是你弟。”他冲我们背后招呼。  
  
格洛里使了个眼色。我激动：“汉——斯！难道你忘了万湖畔的汉妮？”  
  
二十岁的汉斯绕到我面前。他可能刚冲过澡，湿漉漉的头发粘在前额。明天他就要死了。这是我的父亲。  
  
“万湖？赛艇俱乐部的吗？”他认真地皱眉回忆。“好像没有这个人。”  
  
“我不知道什么赛艇俱乐部。不过她后来生了个孩子。”我的眼泪及时落下。  
  
京特大惊失色：“我要去告诉舍恩了！！”  
  
格洛里终于够到了魔杖，成功阻止了接下来的一锅混乱。不得不说，一忘皆空和麻瓜驱逐咒特别管用。

  
天亮前，格洛里施了一个强力咒语，把我粘在了我爸的机翼上。这招丧心病狂，接下来十二个小时我都无法脱身。然后她的魔杖点了点我后背，我和背景融为一体。  
  
“其实把他打晕不就好了。”我摸了摸口袋里的飞行员巧克力，为时已晚。  
  
“祝你好运。”格洛里吹了声口哨。  
  
梦里有海风和京特的冰淇淋。冰淇淋不断膨胀，变成了冰山。一睁开眼，我已经到了半空。那种恐怖我不愿回忆第二遍。我的魔法水平只够窃听无线电。世界上自然还有温暖咒，很遗憾我没学过。  
  
然后它就来了。那架画着苏联红星的轰炸机。汉斯命令僚机进攻，僚机打不过。“您让开。我来对付机枪手。”他说。我们快速爬升，然后向目标俯冲。反击火力雨点般砸来。  
  
我如梦初醒。“盔甲护身。盔甲护身。盔甲护身……”飞机一个倾斜，魔杖从我冻僵的手指脱落。  
  
“中尉先生，恭喜第六十八个胜利!”  
  
不要再说了。我清楚后面是什么，那段话早在童年就烂熟于心。汉斯会回答：我就是第六十九。然后他会坠向大地，和我无用的魔杖一样。敌人将他包围，然后他——  
  
“谢了，伯格曼。”他开口。“我们返航。”

  
“你笑得好恶心。”格洛里把我拖进塔迪斯。“是时候检验成果了。”  
  
1942年底，汉斯又去见希特勒了。  
  
1943年，汉斯又去见希特勒了。  
  
战后的第一个春天。整条街化为废墟，只剩一栋伫立的房屋。汉斯爬过瓦砾，敲响那家的门。门后是他绿眼睛的艾莉泽。  
  
“从此这个春天永不结束。”我仰天。“我爱当救世主！！！”

  
现在格洛里比我还要八卦。我被迫收看了整个五十年代和六十年代，情节包括升官发财中彩票去美国，一切都完美得像好莱坞剧本。1977年，他们离婚了。  
  
“我翻到你三十年前给我的信，关于汉斯在万湖的私生子之类。”艾莉泽给京特的电话里说。“而且他居然坚信黑塞写的是骑士精神而非佛教！简直不可理喻。接下来我要去读博士。”  
  
格洛里摊手。“伟大的爱情只存在于坟墓里，早就告诉过你了。”


	10. 约翰的疯狂大救援

格洛里不对劲，我想不明白。霍格沃茨大战都结束了，老蝙蝠死了，没人再揪着她扣分关禁闭了。百思不得其解之后，我去问她的室友维吉尼亚。  
  
“格洛里在单恋。”灰头发小女生答得那么理所当然，好像我理应知道似的。我又不是妇女之友。等到我对格洛里本人提问，她叫了一声，矢口否认，眉眼哀怨。那个最坏的可能立刻钻进我心底，你知道，不是我自吹自擂，我收过的情书比哈特曼打的飞机还多。没错，我想格洛里在单恋我。  
  
直到复活节假期的最后一天，我还在图书馆赶论文，她突然找上门来。“答应我一件事。”  
  
在她请我做她男朋友之前，我赶紧热切地赞美她一番，然后说我的理想是碧姬芭铎。格洛里眨了眨眼。场面一度尴尬。  
  
“我帮你救了你老爸，现在你该帮我了。你知道我德语很烂。”  
  
“这回又是谁？”  
  
“波尔蒂·温格尔。汉斯在飞行学校的同学。”她把打开的《德国空军的骑士十字勋章得主》塞给我。波尔蒂一直呆在战斗轰炸机部队，难怪我不认识。他死在战争结束前二十天。我沉默片刻。  
  
“朋友，你的品味让我大失所望。再说你不能因为谁照片帅就救谁，会累死的。”  
  
格洛里怒目而视。“上回塔迪斯跑过了头，到1940年停了几分钟，和汉斯在一块考试的那个同学就是波尔蒂。我都不知道怎么回事，有天在麻瓜研究课上，我突然想起了他，就像想起什么美好的事情。我就去图书馆找他的资料，然后我——”  
  
我打了个寒颤。不是格洛里不可爱，她的真面目可能也不止外表的十四岁，只不过这种爱情宣言还是由契诃夫的女主角来说更合适。“你不能再篡改历史了。”  
  
“别忘记这个世界的你爸正在孤独终老。事情还没解决。”  
  
“行，我奉陪。你干脆列个清单，把所有老纳粹一次性骗来现代好了！”只是个玩笑，我发誓。

  
1940年11月，德国，梅泽堡。  
  
格洛里审视我贴在训练飞行团驻地对面的告示，充满狐疑。“你写的啥？”  
  
我写的是“欢迎有志青年携女伴参观英国电话亭。正宗英国电话亭，来自海峡对岸的战利品”。我隐约感到格洛里会大放厥词。“放心，管用。”行动时间地点是我精心挑选的，据我研究，波尔蒂、汉斯、京特、霍斯特……一大群熟人此时都在梅泽堡，作为上前线的最后准备。“我会埋伏在路边，用麻瓜驱逐咒把闲人赶走。人一来齐，你就开动。”  
  
当时我万万没想到，通往塔迪斯的小路会人头攒动，看来萨克森生活实在太无聊了。施咒使我筋疲力尽，等我钻回塔迪斯，脑子里除了冰镇南瓜汁别无他物。我隐约从表情迷茫的观光客里发现了波尔蒂，只存在于照片的普施，普施挽着的女孩子，还有京特的金脑袋，就对格洛里做了个手势。在他们反应过来前，我们已经回到了1998的伦敦。  
  
我一马当先跑出去，把烂摊子全丢给格洛里。五分钟后我不得不回来，充当所有乱喊乱叫德国佬里最吵的那个：“该死！该死！”  
  
“什么！”格洛里气急败坏，波尔蒂正在她对面掏枪。  
  
“我们把汉斯给扔掉了！”


	11. 约翰的白学

我只能单枪匹马回去找爸爸。我还能怎么办？格洛里必须留下，总不能放一群军服簇新的德国飞行员上街乱跑。他们满脑子都是轰炸英格兰。  
“给他们看《德国空军的骑士十字勋章得主》！”消失前我对格洛里大喊。这是我今年最聪明的主意。  
  
塔迪斯对我不友好。我打开电话亭门，准备迎接1940年的萨克森，没想到扑面而来Hildegard Knef的霓虹电影广告。“欢迎来到50年代。”塔迪斯说。  
好像我还看不出似的。  
“汉斯在哪？”  
屏幕上出现我爸的资料。令人吃惊的是，他不仅在这个世界活着，甚至都没有离婚官司烦恼。准确点说，他还是个单身汉。我突然意识到，汉斯不同人生的关键变量根本不是有没有参军，也不是和谁谈恋爱，而是……京特。  
这念头让我心情复杂。等汉斯终于路过守株待兔地点，我的情绪正好酝酿到位，哇地一声哭了出来。他的步伐不再有二十岁的轻快，他的眼睛不再如二十岁般清澈，可他完全是我小学作文里想象的父亲。他停下脚步，我知道他一定会停下来。他对每个人都很好，除了我，我连机会都失去了。  
“我妈妈不见了！”我越哭越委屈。我说我们本来要搭火车去汉堡，她不知跑哪去了。当然我们是美国游客（汉斯露出并不意外的表情）。他张望一番，说那边有个电话亭，我们先给你的酒店打个电话。接下来的情节顺理成章，要不是汉斯在塔迪斯里问我：“你妈妈叫什么名字？”  
“艾莉泽·舍恩。”我随口瞎掰。  
汉斯愣了愣。“哦，她都结婚了。”他自言自语，然后盯着我，对窗外的时空扭曲无动于衷。“我是你儿子。”我破罐破摔。“还记得给你打满分的迈尔老师吗？那也是我。”  
他干笑一声。我踹开门，把老爸拉到伦敦街头。“我带你来见京特啦——”我卡壳了。好像哪里不对，我看见我的导游妹妹和帕特里克和格洛里和JG51老年观光团坐在街头咖啡店。  
  
“哟，约翰来了。”帕特里克说。  
很难说究竟是汉斯先认出老太太舍恩，还是反过来。第一个出声的是霍斯特叔叔：“你小子消失四十年，原来躲南美整容去了？！”  
“这就是四十年前的汉斯。他许愿再见到你，我就把他带来了。”我说。  
相差四十岁的老情人久别重逢，一点都不赏心悦目——我妹妹露出艳羡的表情，大概也想包养德国小白脸。“早知今日，何必当初啊，爸比。”我说。  
舍恩老师颤巍巍举起左手，捂住了眼睛。她无名指上空无一物。  
汉斯表情纠结，好像在祈求时间恢复他们的生活与爱情。他突然灵光一闪——不愧是我老爸——“莉，1957年你在哪里？”  
她莫名其妙，嘀咕了一个地址。他拿起她的一只手套。“等等我，我马上回去找你。”  
我反应过来。“喂，我同意了吗？”  
“拜托了，约翰。”我爸爸摸了摸我头顶，冲我微笑。我一生的遗憾都得到了补偿。  
  
白忙活了。送完汉斯回到现代，我又累又气。天色稍微暗了点，格洛里还呆在原地，几个德国佬在一旁热火朝天交谈。看来世界线复原了。“那本书特管用，大部分人接受事实，帕特里克把他们带走了。造假证他在行。”格洛里介绍。“只有这几个，我不知道怎么办。”  
我定睛一看，下巴差点脱臼。喜气洋洋、青春焕发的艾莉泽和汉斯冲我挥手。“迈尔老师——”他们瞎喊。  
我箭步冲上前。“梅林作证，我可没拐带未成年人！”汉斯旁边有个希特勒青年团打扮的男孩子，看起来不会超过十五岁，我死活不记得有过这号人。“你给我回去。”  
“我是西克尼乌斯。”男孩吸着一罐可乐。“伦敦挺好的啊。”  
“这他妈又是谁？”我绝望地指着另一个棕发大高个。  
“我是Kirschner少尉。（“主动把枪交给游击队员，被先x后x的傻x萨克森佬。” ——“连Pe2都干不过居然自杀的柏林大嘴巴——”）  
  
我颤抖。至少他们都已经熟读《德国空军的骑士十字勋章得主》了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joachim Kirschner老师，可能是唯一一个被南斯拉夫游击队干掉的LW王牌，跳伞被抓后还too young too naive的把佩枪交给了他们（……）  
当然HS也没强到哪去


	12. 约翰的英国美食

“我饿了。”波尔蒂又一次用德语强调。格洛里又一次急切转向帕特里克：“他好像很难过。他说什么？”  
“他在描述他胃部的空旷。”帕特里克竟然还没翻白眼，我都开始怜惜他了。  
格洛里露出宽慰的笑容。“别担心，伦敦有很多好吃的。烤土豆，炸土豆，土豆泥，还有仰望星空派——”  
“什么星空？”波尔蒂似乎产生了兴趣。  
“派，它是个派。”  
“派，可以。”波尔蒂露齿一笑，格洛里眼睛发直，目送他急不可耐跟着帕特里克幻影移形，然后痴迷地叹了口气。  
“你醒一醒，等那玩意上桌，他要记恨你一辈子。”我说。我是真的无聊，为了观赏好戏，竟然不惜用塔迪斯回到半小时前。京特是最早离开的，他已经急不可耐要申请大学了。普施似乎对利物浦队的海报产生了兴趣，艾丽卡发现我们真有魔法，马上咨询起买彩票事项。还有唯一的未成年人，他已经发掘了英国菜的精髓。  
“这个好酷。”小西克尼乌斯惊叹着打量手中薯片，他的另一只手里，毫无疑问，是一听可口可乐。我们甚至不知道他什么时候溜向商店的，更不知道他这套青年团装束怎么没被抓起来。  
至于我爸爸、他女朋友和萨克森大个，他们正在争抢刚传到手的《德国空军的骑士十字勋章得主》。“我们究竟犯什么失心疯去打苏联？……京特有骑士十字……波尔蒂，哟嚯……普施也有……”艾莉泽叫道：“汉斯，你在前面，拿到了橡叶！”紧跟着Kirschner爆笑，我知道他笑什么。汉斯怒目相向：“您说不定都不在书里！Ke……Ki……”  
寂静。  
“188次击落……”  
汉斯一拍掌。“让游击队枪毙了，真是前无古人，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“自己打自己，您才绝无仅有。‘我就是69’，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
我嘴角抽了抽。  
  
五月花开的时候，猫头鹰送来一封粉红色请柬。格洛里和我翘课从霍格莫德跑到帕特里克位于萨里郡的家，共计违反二十二条校规。她施了什么法术，把自己弄得像个移动花瓶。“万一波尔蒂要向我求婚呢。”  
“也可能是我爸要娶后妈。”我按下门铃。  
帕特里克开的门。他红头涨脑，看来已经喝过一轮了。“我爱德国人。”他咆哮。“德国人真是天才！”  
屋里一派节日景象。我抓住西克尼乌斯：“今天什么日子？”  
“五月二十二号，庆祝——汉斯——逝世——五十六周年！”  
我一度对听力产生了怀疑。  
“飞行员的老传统。”京特凑过来，手里还抓着一本雅思阅读。“谁大难不死，大家就在那天给他庆祝生日。”  
“可惜普施和艾丽卡先回德国了。”汉斯听起来一点都不遗憾。“他们就是晚上有点吵。”他毫无必要地补充。我把一盒比比多味豆递给他。“爸比，祝你——”我一时找不到词。多亏波尔蒂和Kirschner过来解围，他们的目标主要是吃的。  
汉斯打掉他们的手。“莉泽在和我们可敬的女主人做菜，马上好了。”  
我说：“艾比是我妹，你是我爸，四舍五入你就是她爸，不要讲客气。”  
波尔蒂一声嚎叫。“你们赶紧试，太好吃了！”  
Kirschner和汉斯都抓了一粒多味豆，表情一僵，争先恐后吐了出来。  
我难以置信地察看包装。“对不起，买成了全鼻屎味限量版。”  
“喂，萨克森佬不要欺负汉斯，他可是天天写日记的！”艾莉泽在厨房里怒喝Kirschner。我妹跑出来拥抱我。“约翰，你能来真是太好了。我们做了好吃的！”  
“什么菜？”我顿时警惕。


	13. 约翰的同居生活

餐桌正中央摆着巨大馅饼，无论坐在哪个位置，都有一条死不瞑目的鱼在凝视你。  
“看着好像演讲的元首。”小西克尼乌斯多此一举地形容。  
主角汉斯说他来开酒瓶。“不要！”大家异口同声阻止，没来得及。瓶塞噗的飞出几米，正中灯泡。我正要把仰望星空派毁掉，帕特里克一抖魔杖。灯重新亮起。京特清清嗓，敲了敲酒杯。“Kameraden，先生们，女士们，大家今天欢聚在这里，庆祝我们的好战友，好朋友，好父亲汉斯·施特雷洛的五十六周年忌日……”  
他的祝酒词很长，很有感染力，不愧将要当博士的人。然后，艾莉泽和帕特里克分别作为女友和主人致辞，汉斯自己也发表了忌日感言，表面气氛平和而不失欢快。终于拖到不得不开动的时刻，资产阶级的虚伪一撕两半，大家就谁打头品尝派的问题产生了激烈争执。波尔蒂没有主动请缨。我猜他恶作剧得逞太高兴，不小心把鼻屎味豆咽下去了。“拜托了，把这玩意清理一空吧。”格洛里对帕特里克咬耳朵。“不行，姑娘们忙活了一下午呢。”他耳语。  
  
想知道结果？这个众望所归的大赢家自然是我，爸爸。“我只吃素的！”汉斯抗议。  
京特作证，汉斯的素食主义并不是刚才形成的。所以，“除了鱼你都可以吃掉嘛。”  
“或者拿你的日记本换，我来吃。”维也纳甜妞抛出毒橄榄枝。  
Kirschner附和：“就是，听说你写日记？你都写了啥？有没有写我坏话？拿出来看看啊！”（“他都从不给我看。”舍恩哀叹；“也不给我。”京特说）  
“交朋友也要遵守基本法！”我爸反击，不愧是普鲁士的后代。他的日记自然可以给朋友们看，可是要等到法律对个人隐私的保护期满。那个时间，汉斯洋洋得意推算，大概是2022年吧。  
“我也写日记，谁要看我的？”波尔蒂热切提议。  
餐桌笼罩在寂静里。  
  
下一回去帕特里克家（放暑假，无家可归），我发现大家都不理汉斯了。“你爸睡阁楼，莉泽和Kirschner各占一间，这样还剩两个房间，总不能让格洛里和波尔蒂睡一块，虽然她双手赞成。你只能去和他住了。”我妹妹满怀歉意。  
我知道京特刚回德国，“西克尼乌斯呢？”  
“小家伙去暑期学校补习英语了。”  
“凭什么Kirschner不住阁楼？”  
“他太高，塞不下。”  
“波尔蒂可以去阁楼，让我和汉斯住一间。”  
艾比惊奇地上下打量我，好像在说：帅哥是不可能睡阁楼的，永远不可能的。  
“好吧，至少波尔蒂也不吸烟。”  
  
我还是too naive了。和波尔蒂同居的意义不仅仅是和波尔蒂同居，而是和波尔蒂外加格洛里同居——她可能用了迷情剂，成天和波尔蒂粘在一起，又不肯把房间让给我，美其名曰浸泡式学习。是的，她终于痛下决心学德语了。我每天要对答一百次“打扰了。”“您好吗？”“我很好。”，外加数不清的“这是小香肠。”“这是蛋糕。”  
“你这样子永远学不会。”我建议格洛里去找语言学家莉泽。学习结果是她买了许多德语唱片回来。有一首电音她特别喜欢，头一回播放就把我从午觉吓醒了。  
“什么鬼？”  
“Herr Leutnant — nicht so tief！*”格洛里怕我听不见，把音量调得更大。波尔蒂在她背后掩面狂笑。“这个句子对女性非常实用。”笑完他教导格洛里。  
循环播放从此开始了。  
我一头逃进阁楼找爸爸。汉斯在专心笔耕，我顾不上从背后偷看他的日记本了：“你离得最近，为什么不冲下去咆哮？我要疯了！”  
他扭过头，和颜悦色、胸有成竹地摘下两个耳塞。“只要格洛里在，艾莉泽就别想靠近波尔蒂。”  
我肃然起敬。你爸爸永远是你爸爸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下严禁未成年人阅读：  
Herr Leutnant nicht so tief ： 少尉先生，别%太%深  
真实有这么首歌，网易云就有


	14. 约翰的如愿以偿

盛夏某日，把我吵醒的声音终于不再是黄.色歌曲了。我瞪着天花板，一时被虚幻感钉在枕上。  
  
为什么我耳畔传来了Stuka尖啸？  
  
格洛里开始循环播放《Bomben auf Engelland轰炸英格兰》。这是空军版《莉莉玛莲》，讲的是德国男人对英国女人的感情，她对此坚信不疑。  
“是不是你干的？”“不是。”我们像一对对接头间谍，每夜在黑暗的厨房窃窃私语，然后揣着夜宵飞快消失在各自房间。汉斯肯定不是，也不是我，波尔蒂和艾莉泽和Kirschner中有一个在说谎。  
  
究竟是谁也不再重要了。没过几天，艾比出差，我只得陪单身汉帕特里克去超市大采购，回来发现房门大开，一片狼藉，只剩一个艾莉泽在家。她花了好长时间才止住笑，给我们讲述来龙去脉。  
原来邻居投诉我们噪音扰民。警察上门的时候，格洛里的音响正在“轰炸，轰炸，炸平英格兰。”事情原本可以到此为止，有个警察懂德语，觉得格洛里在搞新纳粹。这么小的女孩子肯定不是元凶，那肯定是同屋的波尔蒂。他的发型就很法西斯。不巧人高马大的Kirschner来看热闹，他长得比波尔蒂更像新纳粹头目。  
天知道他为什么要对警察行军礼。  
你以为事情就完了？没有。格洛里、波尔蒂和Kirschner被押解出门时，阁楼里的汉斯闻声探出脑袋，大肆嘲笑。结局：四个人一起进了局子。  
  
“你为什么这么开心啊？”我问未来的后妈。  
她说汉斯被抓的时候，日记本也被警察缴获了，然后催促帕特里克和她去办保释。我连连摇头，钦佩之情油然而生。  
他们去了很久很久，只带了格洛里回来。“钱只够保释一个啊。”帕特里克兴高采烈。“我说，就让小伙子们吃几天牢饭也没关系，他们的私人物品就不劳警察局保管了。”他抛来一个褐色皮面的笔记本。  
我和艾莉泽抱在一起，蹦跳尖叫。  
  
幸福时光。我们沉迷垃圾食品和朗诵日记，把真正的汉斯和其他人忘了个精光——老实说日记挺没劲的——结果他们自己回来了，浑身散发下水道气息，精神倒很抖擞。  
“指控我们搞新纳粹。”波尔蒂得意。“新纳粹是什么玩意？我有充分证据，我们是原版纳粹。”（“老纳粹。”“只有你。”Kirschner和汉斯同时嚷嚷）  
  
不管牢饭里有什么，我感觉我爸及其战友（该叫他们叔叔吗？）变暴躁了。姑娘们似乎颇有同感，我们三个交换着不安目光，不约而同冲上楼销毁证据。等我丢完最后一个外卖盒回来，看见满地薯片屑都堆在我床脚，格洛里呆在干干净净的老位置，起劲地和波尔蒂你问我答，就像你们在课本里见过的和谐景象。阁楼却没有人，日记本安然躺在汉斯枕下。我纳闷地踱出去，发现莉泽在房间里给他吹头发。  
“我好想好想你，每个小时都在想你。”  
我分明记得她啃炸鸡的时候说“汉斯不在真好，回来就不能叫鸡了。”  
呵，女人。


	15. 约翰的补习班

一棵树矗立在帕特里克的院子里。它就像时间本身。在大树的生命里，时光不过是无数夏日的来去。  
在我们的生命里，时光等于假期的终结外加成绩单。  
“现在转去德姆斯特朗还有戏吗？”格洛里不安地问我。  
  
和惨淡的魔法学术生涯相反，格洛里的德语学习成效显著，以至于大家要聚会庆祝（不过是找个借口吃鸡）。到了派对最高.潮，出版过青年师战史的党卫军粉丝帕特里克质疑空军小伙们究竟有没有学过鹅步。空军小伙们立即拎起三支扫把给我们上实例课，证明他们不仅会走普鲁士鹅步，而且能走得比党卫军更好。  
我目瞪口呆。毕竟Kirschner和波尔蒂都喝多了，汉斯可是清醒得像个锡兵。“他总是这样吗？”我和莉泽咬耳朵。  
“没，不过他经常在太阳底下一动不动。我早怀疑他其实是颗蔬菜。”  
“也可能是只真鹅吧。”  
  
第二天大早，汉斯就来行使家长权威了。他要看我的成绩单。我赶紧说霍格沃茨是个国家不承认学历的无牌民办学校，压根不考试。  
很遗憾，我爸爸，一名柏林优秀教师言传身教的好儿子，大步踏进我和波尔蒂格洛里蜗居的狗窝，径直从我枕套掏出一张羊皮纸。  
他默不作声了好一会儿。一打A，没错。梅林保佑，汉斯不会知道A可不是德国顶呱呱的1分。  
“等一下——魔咒学：P？P代表什么？”  
我吓得口不择言。“波尔蒂。”（Poldi )  
“瞎说。”  
“普施。”(Puschi）  
“胡扯。”  
“第一名！” （Prima）  
我爸比终于点头。我赞叹地摸摸脸。自从拥有魔力，它真是越来越厚了。  
然后我老子扭头去找帕特里克咨询。我猝不及防，终于体会到当年汉斯面对红军包围的心情。最终我妹夫还残存了一丝人性，没有透露A不过是个勉为其难的及格，但他毫不留情指出P是糟糕，连5分都不如。  
于是乎，根据汉斯的意愿，在暑假最后一周，“约翰每天都要接受突击补习课程。”  
我满头问号：“谁能教我，你吗？？？”  
  
“魔咒，与语言学息息相关。”如假包换的麻瓜，努力进入后妈角色的艾莉泽·舍恩女士，嫌弃地拈起我的魔咒课本。“就这本书看来，大部分咒语的构成是拉丁词根加上毫无逻辑的前后缀。约翰，你想过原因吗？”  
我配合地摇头。“因为发明咒语的人都说拉丁文？”  
“我想也是。”  
我望她，她望我。  
无声契约就此结成，以后的课堂时间我们就躲起来吃薯片说汉斯坏话，一旦别人靠近，莉泽就装模作样讲几句。不过有一次她思维稍微奔逸了些，边擦手边问：“你们学不学梵文啊？”  
答案自然是不学。她若有所思：“佛陀的典籍里也有许多咒语，据说一些甚深大咒呼唤的是鬼神真名。从南美雨林到爱斯基摩，全世界都相信真名具有掌控的力量。这样看来，语言本身就是一种魔法。  
只要你理解含义和作用，你吐出的内容就是咒语。”  
我的薯片从嘴里掉出来。“原来如此，难怪每个当妈.的都喜欢连名带姓叫孩子。”  
“对吧，就是这个道理。现在你拿起魔杖，试试Frixumpullumify。”  
“Frix……什么来着？”  
“Frixum pullum，拉丁文里的炸鸡，加上一个‘变成’的后缀fy。”  
我照做了。空薯片包装没有变成炸鸡。  
“难怪你会得P。”舍恩老师总结。  
  
开学倒计时：两天。


	16. 约翰的炸鸡

格洛里和我钻出塔迪斯，撒腿奔向遥不可及的城堡。再慢一点，我们就要空着肚子上魔药课了。  
还会迟到。  
“死鬼马脸博士。”我努力用塞满鸡肉薯片蔬菜南瓜汁的嘴巴发声。开学第一周就给任务，专挑午休时间。再说了，格洛里是他的助手，我又不是。  
“Er ist kein Engel.（他不是天使）”格洛里以一种绝对要迟到的优雅速度进食鲱鱼。波尔蒂很喜欢鲱鱼。只有他。  
“别再讲德语啦，你们这些学不会小品词的外国人是永远考不过C1的。”我以资深老教授的经验劝告。  
格洛里马上抛来一个小恶咒。我直到当天结束都没和她讲话部分原因是舌头粘住了上颚。本来小同学维吉尼亚·温切斯特还能替我排忧解难，自从把汉斯弄回来之后她就不复存在了。世界线变动，我猜。塔迪斯实在是个很危险的玩意，你永远不知道自己搞出了多少蝴蝶效应。

等到周末格洛里和我又默契地双双违反校规了。对此我们称之为炸鸡友谊。秋日难得的暖阳静静照耀萨里郡，帕特里克家空无一人。带着“不会又进局子了吧”的无奈，我们溜达进看见的第一家快餐店，点了加大份鸡翅配热巧克力圣代。店里的另一个食客很快吸引了我们注意，不光因为他约等于十个（格洛里说两个半）波尔蒂那么帅，而是因为他看起来特别——特别不合时宜。你们懂我意思，我是说他更应该扛着铁拳登上《信号》杂志封面，而不是在英国南部小镇套着T恤咬薯条。  
然后我们听见他嘟囔：“Scheisse。”

接下来，一幕他乡认同胞的喜剧。我们响亮地用德语抱怨英国佬。抱怨英国天气。抱怨英国食物。嫌弃这家东西难吃。弗里茨（他自称）说，开在图书馆隔壁的快餐店强多了，尤其是那个“热辣辣力量套餐”。至于为何不去，因为他前女友的现任在那打工。但这不能妨碍格洛里和我。弗里茨表示他没钱，婉拒了帮他外带的建议。  
“我怀疑他是演钙片的。”去下一家炸鸡的路上，格洛里八卦。  
图书馆旁，“公鸡屋”人满为患，以前我竟从没来过，因为这名字太傻冒了。点餐台后的服务员咆哮：欢迎光临！  
我目瞪口呆。虽然他的名牌上是“迈克”，这张面孔实在是似曾相识。格洛里反应更快。“你不是西克尼乌斯吗？！”  
“嘘，打黑工。”小西克尼乌斯眨了眨眼。

原来帕特里克破产了——被我从1940年拖来的一群人吃穷了。我们刚开学，他就召开家庭会议，举着魔杖友好建议大家去找工作。空军小伙们一窝蜂表示要去汉莎航空开飞机。用脚趾也知道没戏。然后大家又一窝蜂给宝马投简历，奇怪的是我老爹汉斯竟然入围了，他甚至通过了笔试和一轮面试，然后惨遭淘汰，理由是英语不够好。  
“莫非大家最后都找到了工作？”我狐疑地想起空荡荡的帕特里克家。  
西克尼乌斯开心地探头进厨房。过了几秒，两个油光满面的人出现了。我嘴角抽动。我爸爸，以及Kirschner，系着围裙，胸前没有橡叶骑士十字勋章，取而代之是写着“杰克”“迪克”的名牌。  
“好名字。”格洛里会心一击。


End file.
